Angel’s Trial
by Lilly Blitz
Summary: FF4A fight between an angel and a demon. Who will win and who will lose? Rated for language and some themes.


Angel's Trial

By: Lilly Blitz

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 4. Nope, no way.

* * *

The cold air was all around her. It struck at her bare skin, chilling her. She had never before felt so cold. Even from the harsh winters, she had never felt such a chill. It was the fear, however, the chilled her the most. The Devil had taken her and imprisoned her in his tower of death. She, who all others called an angel, was in the clutches of the Devil. 

When she had been brought here, she had cried and struggled against the bonds that had chained her. The Devil, of course, didn't care and merely laughed as she cried out. She had learned after that not to show weakness. So now she merely sat there, staring dully at the floor.

She would not give up hope, though, that her savior would come for her and save her from this Hell. He was the one that would defeat the Devil and his demon minions. Her savior would come; of that she was sure. It was the only thing that kept her from descending into madness.

There were many times that her hope faded and she believed that her savior would fail. Those were always short when the Devil began to rage about him. She thought it funny that if not for the Devil, she would have given up hope entirely by this time.

Over the days she had been here, she had grown thin and pale. Lack of food and sunlight had made her once beautiful body frail and weak. She was not starved by any means; they still needed her. For what, she was not sure of. Whatever it may be, she knew it would aid the Devil greatly.

Even as she thought, she heard the soft sound of feet coming toward her. She had gotten very good at being able to tell how many were coming from the sound. At the moment, there was only one coming. Most likely, it was the one that delivered her meal. The sound of feet stopped and she forced herself to look up.

It was not the Devil, but one of his demons. The once bright armor he wore had dulled, much like his soul. His helmet hid all but his face. His eyes gleamed with an unholy light and his mouth was in a horrible smirk. In his hands was the food the would sustain her for the rest of the day. A small piece of meat, a small slice of bread and some water. It was not nearly enough to satisfy her appetite, but it was enough to keep her alive.

The demon was once a man; he was even a friend of her's and the savior's at one time. That was before he sold his soul to the Devil. That was before he became a demon. That was before he...

"Feeling alright, my angel?" He leered at her. She ignored it as best she could. It always happened and she was getting used to it. Although, she did not want to get used to it.

She had given up trying to talk to him, plead with him to stop the madness and see the light. He had never listened to her. What had happened to him was a mystery to her, and he was never one to tell.

He approached her slowly, the horrid smirk becoming bigger. "Are you still hoping for that fool to come and save you?"

Again, she did not answer. It was what he wanted and she would not give it to him. She would not let him win.

He just continued, his eyes beginning to bore into her. "He won't come. He would have come already if he was going to save you. He doesn't care for you."

She closed her eyes; she wouldn't take the bait, she wouldn't. But despite her efforts, she found her mouth opening.

"Why do you do this?" she whispered. Her voice had grown weak. "He's your friend, I'm your friend. Why do you do this?"

He placed the tray on the floor and stood before her. He had always been tall, but it had never gotten to her, never scared her.

Until now.

He shook his head, the smirk still present. "He is not my friend. He is nothing but a fool who stole everything away from me. Power, respect, even the girl I love."

He had removed his gloves and began to caress her cheek. She could not help but shiver at his touch. He laughed softly as continued to stroke her cheek.

"Are you afraid of me? I don't blame you. I have so much power now and you have been reduced to a shadow of your former self. You don't have to be, you know?" He forced her to look into his eyes. "Give up your hope in him, my little angel and join with me."

He leaned forward and forced her mouth open as he kissed her. It was soft, but full of evil and hatred. She resisted; she would never allow him to win. The demon held no power over her and he never would.

He released her and stood again, grabbing the tray of food. That awful smirk continued to grow as he fed her. She didn't want any help from him, but the binds would not come off and she wouldn't be able to feed herself. Anything that gave him power over her.

He flung the tray away after she had finished. He leaned in again; his hot breath against his face. "You are so sweet. He doesn't deserve you." He kissed her again.

She felt sick; she couldn't stand his touch anymore. Didn't he realize that her spirit was strong and wouldn't yield to him? He was a demon and she an angel. Someone as pure as her would never give in to someone as evil as him.

He pulled away, the smirk stretched across his face. Despite everything, she couldn't hate him. He was a demon, a servant of the Devil, but he could be saved; she knew he could.

"Please stop this," she whispered. "I know the real you is still there, wanting to be free. You are my friend. I want to see you free."

She expected him to grow angry and lash out at her. He surprised her; he began to laugh.

"Free? I was never free until now. That fool lead me around like a dog. Now, I am free." He leaned forward, but did not touch her. "You are still trapped, but you can be free. Forget the fool and come to me."

She looked back at him as calmly as she could. She stared into those eyes and saw a flicker of something familiar. It gave her hope.

"I won't," she said with perfect calm. "I love him, and only him. I will never love anyone else."

The smirk was now gone, replaced by a frown. He strode away from her and picked up the tray. He did turn, however, and gave her an angry scowl. She had won this round and he knew it. "You say that now, but you will give up. Sooner or later, you will realize it."

She lowered her eyes. Why did this have to happen? "Kain..."

The smirk began to return. "Good-bye, my dear Rosa." His footsteps was heard, taking him away.

She was left alone again. The angel had triumphed over the demon, and that was how it would be; until her savior came.

_I know you will come Cecil. You will save me, and Kain. I know you will._

* * *

A/N: So, how did everyone like it? I've never written a story with a more spiritual side to it, but I hope it worked out. I know there a probably a few stories that deal with Rosa in the Tower of Zot, but I hope mine is a little different. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know! 


End file.
